


HTTYD: Finding the Past

by AmberlyNightengale



Series: HTTYD: Zephyr's Story [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberlyNightengale/pseuds/AmberlyNightengale
Summary: It's been three years since Astrid the Useless became a Skaldian hero by taming the dragons. But even though she has the life, friends, and relationships she's always dreamt of, something else is missing. How does a girl with no memory discover her past?
Relationships: Zephyr Haddock/Original Male Character(s)
Series: HTTYD: Zephyr's Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541134
Kudos: 2





	HTTYD: Finding the Past

**Author's Note:**

> WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAACK, BABY!!!!!!!!!  
> It's been FOREVER, guys! And now the time has come for me to start burning creativity on this story again! Yayyy!  
> (Guys, my brain cannot take this. I'm splitting my energy between so many things already, and I may have a mental breakdown and start posting utter nonsense in this and other works. But it's fine we're fine it's all good we're THRIVING.)  
> This is the last book in the series, and it's going to be VERY different from the last book. There will only be a couple of scenes basically transcribed from the movies (this first one is one of them), and after that, it will become a lot more original, though not completely. A lot of this last part of the story was inspired by the 1997 animated movie Anastasia, which I grew up with and continue to sing to this day. Because of that, we will have mood music from both the movie and the Broadway musical adaptation for several scenes.  
> But enough of the jabber! Enjoy reading!

All is silent. No sounds but the bleating of the sheep in the pasture. They seem agitated.

And then-- _snap!_ One of the sheep, with an orange and yellow and green target painted on its wool, is snatched up in the talons of a blue Spiny Scorpion, whose rider whoops victoriously. The crowds below him cheer at this spectacular display of skill.

Other players, mounted on other dragons, growl and chuckle at the Spiny Scorpion rider. Then they take off themselves, chasing after him.

This race is being performed on Skaldi. This island was once overrun by the rivalry of dragons versus Vikings. Dragons were hunted as they hunted, and the beasts and Vikings were mortal enemies.

But that was three years ago. Now, dragons have become our friends. We care for them as they care for us, and with the incorporation of dragons into our daily lives come many more changes. We have a dragon nursery, feeding stations for migrating flocks, and a state-of-the-art fireproofing system, I might add.

But the greatest crowd pleaser by far has to be the Dragon Games.

Keegan soars through the racetrack with ease, now clutching the targeted sheep under his arm so that none of the other racers can snatch it from Sharpstorm’s talons. He snickers, then shouts in surprise as the sheep disappears from his grasp. “Hey!” he protests angrily.

Starkwulf just laughs from Blazeclaw’s back. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he says with mock pity. “Did you want that?” He chortles as he holds back to toss the sheep to the Mokkinsons.

“Here you go, babe,” he calls to Dorfang with a wink. “I guess you have me to thank for your win, huh? I’d gladly take dinner with you as payment.”

“ _Ugh,_ ” Dorfang groans, rolling her eyes at Starkwulf’s flirting. She nudges the Hydra head she sits on. “Come on, Spew, let’s get out of here. I smell a gross rat.”

The Hydra pours green gas from its mouth as it twists away from Starkwulf, allowing Fordang, perched on the other dragon head, to slide in next to the Flaming Drakon. “She still hates you,” he informs Starkwulf cheerfully before shouting, “Let’s blow this place, Splatter!”

His Hydra head’s mouth sparks, and Starkwulf has barely enough time to say “Uh-oh” before the air around him explodes.

As Starkwulf struggles to regain control of Blazeclaw, the Mokkinsons swoop past the goals and Dorfang chucks the sheep into their nearly-overflowing basket.

“That’s nine for the Mokkinsons!” Enger announces over the wild cheering of the crowd. “Keegan lags behind with three, and Mollusk and Starkwulf take up the end with none. While Astrid is…” He glances around quickly and huffs as he sinks back into his seat in frustration. “Nowhere to be found.”

“Scared her off with the _big talk_ , didn’t’cha?” Unferth teases, popping a yakball into his mouth.

Enger only responds by turning his head away sourly, and Unferth laughs. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure she’ll turn up soon. She always does.”

A loud blast from a gigantic horn reverberates through the air, announcing that it’s time for the final lap.

“Guess that’s my cue,” Unferth says, getting to his feet and clapping a hand on Enger’s shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he says again. “I’m sure your son’ll like your idea too, once Astrid returns. And she will.”

Enger nods absently as Unferth leaves, hoping for the sake of his tribe that his best friend is right.


End file.
